Finding Help?
by Kittymisky
Summary: Maka has ran away from home, only to end up at a orphanage. Her Father became a drunkee after her Mother died in a Hold-Up shooting. She has these abilities she hasn't told anyone about, thinking they weren't that e orphanage talks to DWMA about her special abilities, she gets a scholarship. She then meets a Boy named Crona Gorgon, that's just like her..(FirstFic)
1. Chapter 1: My New Home?

My face was more purple than white today. Father was drinking again, and when I said I couldn't go buy more beers for him because of homework, he lashed out. Once again he threw me to the ground and kicked me multiple times. I was used to it really but I still groaned in pain when he did it. I've finally had enough of this. He became a heavy drinker after Mama .. Died in a holdup.. She sacrificed herself, and it saved many lives.. But Papa couldn't realize that and just gave up. He didn't love me, he never did, I was a mistake after all. Mama told me that I wasn't but I overheard Papa arguing with her one night. That's when Mama left to the place that got held up and it all went downhill of course. After a few days I started to hide my emotions, barley talking in school anymore, wanting to be left alone in a corner. My school counselor tried talking to me but I didn't want help. I didn't need it. But it's time this is all gone. I made my decision earlier when I was on the ground getting kicked in the head. I didn't have much to pack but I grabbed extra clothes, a toothbrush, some Hair-ties and some blades from my secret drawer, they easily fit in my small Toms bag. Lastly I grabbed my emergency money. It was just 80$ but I figured it wouldn't matter. Papa was passed out on the couch and I moved towards the door as quickly -but quietly- as I could. The door slowly creaked when I opened it. Then I heard father speak. "What aare yemdoing? Come closer!" I winced as I shifted my Green orbs to the couch. "I-I'm going out for a walk..With Moe!" I managed to stutter. I was petrified. "No, I liv you just as mch.." Okay. I knew he was definitely sleep talking, so I slip out, slowly shutting the door. Moe was out in the front lawn and saw me. I knew he was just as tortured as I. So I decided to bring him with me on my journey. He's a baby dragon Mama got me, just learning how to breath fire. But he is very timid. The baby dragon had black scales, the tips of his spikes white. The violet eyes always shinning. I loved Moe. He's the only thing I had left to love. I'm glad I picked to leave this late at night, most people are asleep around 2 AM. The only people out: Cops. I'll avoid those somehow, I won't be caught by them and sent back to my hell house. Id rather die.

I knew these ally's like the back of my hand, so I was rather confident when i walked through them. I could outrun anyone and outsmart anyone. I was the best runner at my school. Or should I say Old school, and was at the top of the class just like Mama. But she never said which school. Whatever. I realized I managed to stop walking for a second but managed to will my feet forward, keeping a steady pace once again. I knew if I were to get anywhere by morning I would need to hurry.

After about two encounters of possums and one encounter with a rabid dog (he soon became Moe's snack when he worked up the courage). I was finally in a city. Or atleast I thought it was...Maybe it was a town, it reminded me of Aladdin. I insisted we continue moving but Moe was too tired. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to focus if anyone was around us -did I mention I could do that, I don't know why but I never told anyone- there wasn't so I sat down against an Ally wall my eyes slightly open. The sun was slowly starting to laugh. Of course California wouldn't have a nice cool day. I let Moe rest for a while until I sensed people coming. I eventually had to carry Moe because he wouldn't get up.

Moe and I walked aimlessly around the town/city. I was tempted to buy some snacks, but I knew only the necessities. I eventually bought two bottles of water, leaving me with 78$. Pretty ridiculous if you ask me. Then.. I reach this building, almost like a giant hotel, named, "_Lost Little's Home_." It was sketchy but I knew about this place. It was for homeless children, otherwise known as orphans. I knew I couldn't stay on the streets for long before the police catch me, or a gang kills me or makes me a Slave. So I walk into this place, grabbing the back of my neck with my free hand, Moe was now walking with the leash with my left, and my toms bag was attached around my shoulder.

I look around and see pictures, happy children with pretty Mamas and Papas. I knew they were lucky. I would never have that again. Then I finally reach the desk. There was an old lady there that was typing rapidly on her computer, eyes not moving off the screen. I managed to get her attention after a few minutes of standing there by faintly speaking, "H-hello... I uh. Need a home.." She looks over to me and her eyes filled with Pity. I hated pity. I'm just glad I covered my face with makeup before I left. But I was surely covered in dirt now. Moe hid behind me when the old lady spoke, "awe. Please fill out this registration Hun."

When she hands me it I go sit down at the waiting area I assume. _'First question. Name_,' I grab the pen, and put Moe's leash around my wrist, hiding the scars. "**Maka Albarn**."


	2. Chapter 2: Bladed Bones?

_I'm the Monster in Your Head__ This looks like a very promising fanfiction. I hope you continue this because it interests me. Nice job, especially for your first fic! I really do like this!_

**Thank so you much! owo. But now I'm afraid to disappoint you guys! **

_deadrose97_

_please continue this , it's great so far :) poor maka . are there going to be other soul eater characters in the orpanage ?it would be cool_

**Im not planning on stopping anytime soon o u o. Its your guys reviews that help me write more!**

**Thank you for all the reviews and ill try and upload frequently, but I want to make it extra special. There will be more dialogue in the next chapter! –Kitty (And I do not own SoulEater)**

Chapter 2: Bladed Bones?

The rest of the questions were easy, age, gender, race, ect. But it's the last question I'm stuck on,'Mother/Father?' Well.. I did run away. So technically I don't have a father anymore, plus he never loved me. And I really don't have a mother.

'Deceased.' Okay Finished. Since Moe looked to peaceful to wake up, I just put the hoop of the collar over the seat. I walked over to the lady on the desk, who was now just filling out papers, so I got her attention right away when i reached her. "H-Here ma'am." She gave me this smile that made me cringe, she seemed nice and everything... But her smile- just flat out scary.

"Thank you dear," the old lady turns it over, "oop. Sweetie it seems you've forgotten one."

She hands it back to me and I turn it over, 'special abilities.' Instantly i thought about how I can sense if people were near me or not. I quickly fill it out and hand it back. "S-sorry I Uh. Fixed it." It looked like she put my paper to the sidelines once she read it. I wonder why.. Is my ability bad? Am I in trouble? No that can't be it, she would've said something by now.

"Setne!" I saw her yell, i took a step back because who wouldn't be surprised!

"Yes Margaret?" A warming male voice responded. I almost instantly relax. Cool, got it, the ladies name is Margret.

"Could you take this young lady to her room?" "Of course."

Setne gives me a surprised look when he sees I have a pet dragon. But surprisingly enough he says, "I have the perfect room for you guys. All to yourself, the other child got a scholarship to some school." He grabs my Toms bag from my shoulder, and picks up Moe's leash.

A scholarship? "How.. How do you get a scholarship?" I don't want to stay here and get adopted, not at all. Being with a new family that might abuse me again. It makes me grab my arm at the thought.

"Well you have to validate for one. Margret and I will contact you if your eligible." Setne responded with a tone that said, "it's highly unlikely, but I'll try to help find one." Hard to believe I could get all that from his tone, but you better start believing.

"Oh. Okay t-thank you Sir." I manage to murmur over my thoughts. For some reason he's quiet until I reach the room. It didn't take long for me to notice how many kids lived in here. The walls were peeling, and the floor cracks looked like they were about to give way. I had the urge to run back into the streets, but I knew I couldn't.

"Here you go Miss." He hands me my bag and Moe's leash, making me let go of my arm. Moe's a little aggravated from being woken up. "Dinners at 6 every night. Breakfast is at 7:30 every morning." With that he wished me a happy evening and left.

I took Moe's collar off, and put it on the little dresser next to my bed. The clothes I brought were only enough for three days, so I would need to do laundry often. I hid my little razor blades under all my clothes. My extra money and Toothbrush next to it. I'm trying to stop cutting really, and it's been working so far because Papa has been- or was -beating me more often. I sit on the old bed with Moe curled up next to me. Then I notice a paper wedged between the floor boards. I go to pick it up and concluded it was fairly new, and it must've been from the person that lived in here before, the one with the scholarship. I wonder to what school and why... I opened the letter to find a poem? The only thing I could really make out from the paper was the name. Crona written neatly at the bottom. "Moe. Should we save this? It feels important.." I didn't expect a response from the dragon. But he's the only one I don't stutter around. I look back and his violet eyes were looking curiously at the note. "Yeah I think so too." I lay it on top of the dresser, knowing it would be safe. I finally start to relax. Wait. No, not again. My hands, there sweating, my legs there trembling. I can't speak. I crawl myself to a corner and go into the fetal position. I hate when this happens. I don't know what it is, or why it happens, but I just want to stay here forever. I drag my hands through my hair, making the pigtails fall out. My hands then moved back to grabbing both of my arms, squeezing until it went numb. My head falls between my legs and I'm just sitting there. Waiting for this to pass. My thoughts are bunched together so I can't focus. Eventually my eyes start to feel heavy due to exhaustion. But I can't sleep. I start to fidget slightly, until I manage to calm down. I reposition myself against the wall, my back fully leaning against it. And my eyes shut.

I wake up with a tongue touching me. "Moe!" I let out a giggle, a small smile lit up on my face. I look at the clock remembering something. "oh yeah my breakfast thanks buddy!" I walk outside the door, but before shutting it remembered Moe. "I'll bring you back some nice grub." I walk around until I found a room with a couple kids in it. I think it's the dining room. I take the farthest seat possible. There awfully noisy and could use some manners. Setne brings out some cereal for all of us. When he reached me, I gave him a thank you (no one else else did). I reached for my spoon, but then my fingers started to glow. I screamed.

They were as sharp as knives.


	3. Chapter 3: Faint Memory

FlamingGinger06

_Okay, this is interesting. I'm looking forward to see what is going on with Maka, what you do with Crona, and more of this AU!. Despite how much of it there is in the manga(I am not finished with the anime), there is a disappointing amount of Maka/Crona stories. And the one that do include both of the, are either KidxCrona or involve an annoying love triangle. Please let this continue to be good. It would be beyond cruel to give us a good start, just for it to go downhill quickly._

_**I know! I wish there were more CroMa in the series. And I am really trying to make it the best fiction possible! I hope it doesnt go downhill for you guys..**_

1112Black-Rose2111

_dun Dun DUN! SHE'S A WEAPON! Wait, isn't this in the human world and not death city where their are weapons (which I guess their apparently are) and no miesters? Or am I just talking crazy?_

_**Your just talking crazy! Haha. And you'll find out more about how the owners of the orphanage knows about DeathCity. Because yes, right now shes in the normal human world.**_

deadrose97

_good chpter:) i'm just wondering : couldn't maka read the poem beacuse it was really messy written orr was it in another language ?_

_**Thank you! I appreciate it alot, everyones support really does help. Even if it does make me scared to put out chapters at times, because i don't like to disappoint people. And actually, the poem was exquisite, but it was to crumpled up, and smeared to read it. **_

**ALRIGHT TO THE STORY! Thank you for all the reviews! (IT REALLY DOES HELP!). Sorry if things dont make sense, its my first fiction so i hope i live up to your expectations. I hope you like the Flashback/Dream (or was it really a dream? MUWHAHAH) - Kitty **

**I do not own SoulEater**

Chapter 3: Faint Memory

_**"Why don't you go play on the playground? Lovely."**_

"Okay, Mama!"_ Maka gives her mother an enormous smile. She ran her little legs as fast as they could to the sandbox. She wanted to get the best spot. _

'I'm going to make the best castle anyone has ever seen! And it's going to be in th-.. Who's that in my spot?'___Tiny Maka thinks to herself, making her slow down to a halt. She stares at the boy for a few seconds to observe what he's doing in there. _

_He's just sitting there.. talking to himself? And he has pink hair! Cool! He's wearing a robe with pretty designs on the bottom, and he has baby blue colored eyes. My favorite. Maybe he will be my friend? I'll go talk to him. I made my legs walk faster, becoming more anxious to see him. _

_Maka hovers over the boy, making him look back. He jumps when Maka talks, "_Hi! Whatcha doing?"_ The little boy responses with a simple answer, making a line in the sand. _"Pass.."

_Pass? What does he mean? Im not going to give up this easy. I take a seat across from him, hoping he will talk to me. _"I um... Like your.. Lines..." _he's going to be my new friend, I just know it! When he looks up to me, his eyes looked dull, but a tiny glint of something showed. _"Want to build a sand castle together?"

_The strange boy with pink hair gave a slight smile. People usually leave after he responds. _"Uh... I've never been asked to build a sand castle before... I don't know how to deal with it.."_ He makes his fingers slide through his hair, slightly fidgeting. _"It's okay. We just get some sand see..."_ Maka put sand into a nearby bucket, then she quickly turned it upside down. _".. and do this. Now, lift it.

_Boy's point of view:_

_My fingers were twiddling with each other. _

_She was smiling the whole time. I didn't know if I should believe her but.. I did it anyway. And when I lifted it there was an print of the bucket. This... Wasn't a castle. _"This is a bucket."_ I simply blinked at it. _

"You have to do it yourself silly! That's why it's so fun!"

_She was putting holes in it out first. I didn't think it would help, but then it started to form. It really did look like a castle now. The girl seemed like she was looking for something. She picked up a straw and handed it to me. _

"You can put on the most important piece. The flag. Put it wherever you want!"

_I looked at her, she was smiling again, her green eyes sparkling. I gently took the straw and studied the miniature castle for a moment before picking a spot. _

"T-There.."_ I put it at the very top. I looked back at her almost for reassurance. I hope I didn't do it wrong. Will she hit me now? But she simply gives another grin and holds out her hand. _

"It's perfect! Oh, and _**my names Maka.**_ Will you be my friend?"

_A..friend? I've never had a friend before. How do I deal with friends? Do I take her hand? Here goes nothing... My hand meets hers and she slightly shook it. __**"Y-Yeah. I-I'm C-"**__ I got cut off from a hand grabbing my wrist,extremely tight. _"What are you doing here? It's time to go!"_ My voice let out a tiny moan of pain. I must've been too engulfed in the play castle to notice Medusa-Sama calling me. I look back at the girl named Maka. She was being pulled away now, but by her hand, and gently. I look at mine, dangling below my wrist. It was just hanging there. Why was she holding my wrist.. I hear a voice and look back up in the direction. It was Maka yelling for far away. But I strained my ears to hear it, barely making out the words, but managed. _

_Little Maka's POV:_

"Sorry. We'll meet again! I promise!"_ I called out as I was being pulled away. I never got the boys name. But he was walking away as well. I'll find him again someday. Besides, I made a promise._

I wake up in my bed, Moe fast asleep next to me. I look over to his food dishes and they're full. It must be really late, I don't hear anyone, and it's dark outside. Wait, my hand. I grab it to look closely to it. Nothing's wrong with it. Was I imagining it? No. That can't be, the feeling was way too real. But why am I in my bed? I hear the door creak open. "Oh your awake." Setne walks in with a small bowl of soup and a glass of water on a tray. I'm a bit surprised he can take care of each individual person. But my hand longs to grab my arm, and I give in. "Y-yes... What time is it?" When he gets closer he slides the note I found to the side, and sets down the tray.

"It's about Twelve. I just wanted to see if you were awake. So I brought soup just in case." Setne smiled and slightly hovered over me, making me squeeze my arm tighter. I got up around seven if I can remember correctly. And now it's twelve at night? I've been out all day!

"Is everything okay dear?" His hand felt my forehead, keeping me out of my thoughts. "You screamed and then passed out. When I looked you over nothing seemed wrong." His eyes were full of concern. Should I tell him?.. He might think I'm crazy... Well what do I have to lose? Nothing right?

"My hand.. I-it changed..." I look at my hand once again, grabbing it with the other tightly. I'm expecting him to laugh or send me off somewhere. But he responds with, "Did your fingers tingle?" Wait.. He believed me? I nod my head in response. "Interesting..." His eyes showed that he was in thought. Is this normal? I don't know what to do! I'm fidgeting now great. Maybe I'm dreaming. Wait, the dream! What was that about! I was cut off shortly by him exiting an saying his goodbyes.

"Make sure to get rest! We'll talk more tomorrow."

I wave and instantly go back to thinking once he was gone. That dream.. Did It happen? It seemed like it was a memory, but I'm not sure. Why was Mama and Papa in it? I remember us going to the park once... But the rest. Is it true? And the boys name. He managed to say 'C'. Wait the note. My hand quickly reached for it and looked at the neat writing at the bottom. 'Crona.' No it must be a coincidence. There's plenty names that start with C.. Cody... Conner... Cadence... Clyde...**Crona**…...

Maka falls asleep, clutching onto the note.

~~~~~~~~~5 Days later~~~~~~~~

It's decided. I will never get a full weeks rest undisturbed. My mind was just starting to forget the incident when Margret and Setne walks in with an envelope. They hand it to me in bed. I just woke up and they're already trying to talk to me? "What's this?" I grab the letter from my hand and stare at it. A golden skull sealed it. The reflection from my green eyes bounced off this golden skull. My fingers rubbed slightly over it. Margret and Setne stood next to me, waiting for me to open it. I didn't like all this attention, and neither did Moe. So I finally rip it open slightly with my fingers (and maybe my teeth) to reveal a fine piece of paper, with writing on it. It read:

'Welcome. To DWMA.'


	4. Chapter 4: Who are you?

Guest chapter 2 . May 13

I NEED MORE CHAPTERS! Maka iz a waepon?

_**APPARENTLY SO! And thank you for enjoying and rating this fanfic owo. It really does help!**_

FlamingGinger06 chapter 3 . May 15

*sniff* I'm acknowledged. The dream/memory sequence was interesting. So Malaysia will be going to the DWMA, and it seems like she's a weapon. Does this mean that the meisters(nshtst) in the show,or at least some of the, are weapons and vice versa? An image of Ragnorok(nshtst) holding a pink sword just popped into my head. Anyway, great chapter, and I will be looking forward to exploring this AU!.

_**Well, not really, I just made Maka a Weapon/Meister because… well youll find out soon enough. Thanks for that review! *IM A TOMATO RITE NOW***_

deadrose97 chapter 3 . May 15

the dream / flashback was the cutest thing ever . there really is a lack of good cronamaka fanfiction so thank you for writing this

_**Well thank you! AND THANK YOU FOR RATING AND LIKEING IT! DPFOGJSDIKGH**_

Mermain123 chapter 3 . May 16

I need more! this will be amazing already I can tell! I can't wait for Maka and Crona to meet again! I do need a little Croma every little bit! it's a couple too adorable for words (though that may be my major crush on crona talking)

_**AHA! WELL I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER! :3 AND CRONA IS MY BABE!**_

SernaJ chapter 4 . Jun 10

waaah, it's not an another chapter...but you say you will update after 12th June so, okay... We end school at 27th June... Yeah live sucks.

_**Ahaha! Oh uh, I mean yeah that does suck… .…. .…. *cough cough* WELL ANYWAY! YEAH heres a chapter I hope you love!**_

Chapter 4: Who are you?

_Welcome to DWMA_

_We have heard you have a special talent, and we would like to welcome you to this academy to tame those zed talents. The people that have recommended you spoke greatly, which is why you are receiving this notification to take the Nine O'Clock afternoon train to Nevada, Train Number 114 on October 24th. There will be a chaperone waiting for your arrival at the exit station of your train. The Californian Train Station will have your ticket waiting at the ticket booth. State your name, and train number. We look forward to seeing your talents, Maka Albarn. You are expected to excel highly due to your bloodline. For any more information, ask your chaperone, he/she will be guiding you, and teaching you the ways of the academy for a few days._

_Sincerely,_

_Death Weapon Meister Academy._

"What?" I felt myself gasp, eyes widening with shock. The people that I've just met have already given me a miracle? And all I have been doing is eating there food, taking there shelter. "A-Are you _serious_?" So many things were flying through my brain, I almost can't comprehend what's happening. I felt dysfunctional, it felt as if I couldn't move, I was literally frozen in something I haven't felt in a long time, joy. This feeling in my stomach, butterflies, why doesn't it go away?

"Why are you crying?"

My green gaze rest on Setne, feeling the fluid trickle down my face. Crying…. I forgot what that felt like too. "T..That's Today! October 24th is today!" It still seemed early, so I had nothing to worry about being late, but, how do I repay these wonderful people.

Setne and Margret were already out the door, my gaze followed, "You better start packing, Maka! Don't let us down!" Before they finally shut the door, The brown haired adult named Setne gave me a thumbs up with a smirk. I will always remember them, no matter what happens.

I read over the words, 'You are expected to excel highly due to your bloodline,' what did they mean bloodline? I've never had anyone in my family that's been to this school, or at least what I know of. "Moe! Were finally going to be somebody! We are going to be able to leave the past behind and start on a new, fresh future!" I hear my voice, it was cracking. My breath deepens for a quick second, letting it out with a huge sigh. I didn't need an anxiety attack anytime soon.

After playing with Moe for an hour or so, I finally get ready for the day; only taking out the clothes that I needed for the upcoming journey. This was going to be extremely interesting, I've heard of this academy before, but there for some creatures called Demon Weapons, and these other people that control them, Technician's, or, Meister's. I rushed to the bathroom to comb out my hair; I haven't needed to in a few days, causing it to turn into knots. Usually I'm very good about these types of things, but frankly I haven't been caring. After a few clump balls, (and a few screeches), my hair is back up to its usual self, two blonde pigtails on the side of my head. Actually it was dirty blonde, but people seem to think not.

Oh, good old Toms bag. We meet again, but this time, for the better. I pull it out this time, with what little confidence I have gained, stuffing all of my luggage into it. But then, I hear footsteps, and I see Moe waiting patiently at the door, sensing somebody. "C..Come in.." my voice was but above a whisper, but the person at the door seemed to hear what was going on. "Ms. Margret told me to bring this to you, and to tell you to come outside to the car as soon as your finished packing. Somthin' about traffic? I dunno'," the stranger shrugs her shoulders.

I slightly scoot backwards, I've never seen this person before.. "Uh-Yeah, okay, tell her I said t-thank you.."

I finally relaxed when the White-ish hair colored female left the room. "Eh?" It was a suitcase. A slight grin appeared on my face, she brought me a suitcase for my trip.. I bring my Toms bag, now full of my things, and transfer it neatly over to the Black suitcase, lined with a golden color. It was about medium sized, enough for all my things, and a little more. That was it, which was everything I owned. Except for the note, the note is the only thing not in that suitcase. I will carry this note on me, it felt special, like I was connected to it, and good things happen when it's around. "Moe… I hope they accept pets, because I am not leaving you behind." I slip on my midnight blue hoodie, which I bought a day or two after the news, realizing I hadn't a thing to wear over there, here in California, you almost never need any jacket or sweatshirt, and it's always so sunny. But I heard that Nevada had very sporadic weather changes, one day it's a blazing 105 degrees, the next it's a cold below -20 degrees. I bought a baseball cap incase the statements are true, but I doubt it would have much help if it were to be. I looked like a tomboy, but it didn't matter, I wasn't there to impress anybody. "Moe, boy, come here." I whistled, very weakly, I'm not that very good at it, it wasn't something I really care for. He obeyed almost instantly, trying to lick my face as I put his collar on, "Down boy." I let out a small giggle. Today was a good day, I don't remember the last time I felt this happy. I walked outside of the shelter, taking on last good look. I would probably never see this place again, 'No stop, you are coming back to visit the people that helped you get to where you are now.'

My eyes widened at the Train Station, letting out a slight noise of awe. This place looked amazing, and that albino was right, it took a while to get here, and not only because it was a three hour drive. People were everywhere! I couldn't see where the line to the ticket booth started! The train whistles, and I mock it, pounding my fist in the air, forgetting about the people around me. I feel my ears turn red, slightly grabbing the back of my neck. I hate it, whenever I'm nervous I stutter, grab the back of my neck, or grab my arm. It was quiet annoying. "Okay, this is where we split up, the other ticket booth just opened up for the late night trains, you better hurry before people swarm it!"

Snapping out of my trance, I look back at Setne, Margret had to stay back and watch the other children. Using all my courage, I take a step towards the brunette, giving him a quick hug. "I-Im sorry… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to repay yo-you and Ms. Margret…" I look up with my emerald gaze, letting go of the embrace.

"You don't have to repay us, you just go and make something out of yourself. We gave you a jumpstart, and now you have to lay down your own path. I believe you'll make a good one Ms. Albarn."

Moe and I start to walk away, giving him a wave, but then he says something, muffled by the people crowding me, "Huh? What?"

"Te….Pink…Bo….Hello!"

It was too late to hear of what he said, the people around me chattered too loudly. I hate people, inconsiderate and ungrateful. I was so engulfed in my own thoughts to realize it's my turn to get the tickets. "M-Maka Albarn, Train #114." I shakily took the ticket from her hand, instantly shoving it in my pocket. My eyes searched the train numbers, '123…156..64…114..156.. Oh! #114 right there." I whispered to Moe, getting him slightly excited. Oddly enough, when I handed my ticket to the ticket collector guy, whatever his official name is, he didn't even give me a second glance at taking a baby dragon on board with me. It released a heavy stress from my shoulders, finally being able to relax. There were hardly any people on this train, probably because it was upper class. I don't know why the Academy, D.W.M.A, spent so much on my ticket, I would've been fine with a lower class ticket. My eyes eventually fell shut, the poem warm in my hoodie.

I got woken up startled, the train whistling its arrival. Everyone was pushing and shoving, and I just wanted to get out of harms way, so I sat there until I was sure everyone was off, cleared from the train. When I stepped out, I expected to see a sign, or something regarding my chaperone. This whole experience is weird, first I ran away, -which I don't regret the slightest-, then I just happen to stumble into the most helpful place ever in the world it seems. **"E-Excuse me? Are you the new student I'm supposed to chaperone?"**

What's even weirder, is that when I turn my head,

I see the pink headed boy from my dream.


	5. Chapter 5 update!

AHHH I SWEAR I DIDNT ABANDON THIS

LIKE IVE BEEN SIDETRACKED WITH TUMBLR ASYMMETRICAL-REAPER

I SWEAR

Ill get to this as soon as possible I literally think of this everyday... 

contact me on tumblr if you have questions


End file.
